the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anshara
Anshara Introduction Anshara is the healing trance that angels enter into when seriously injured. It wasn't brought on by choice. Anshara only happened when an angel had been badly injured.Angels' Blood, Bk 1, ch. 20 About Characteristics / Traits / Symptoms * A kind of semiconscious coma Angels' Blood, Bk 1, ch. 20 * Allowed both reason and deep rest at the same time.Angels' Blood, Bk 1, ch. 20 * Not brought on by choice. Angels' Blood, Bk 1, ch. 20 * A condition for which humans or vampires had no equivalent. * Buried memories can surface during Anshara. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 * Requirements / Restrictions * Could only be achieved by those who had lived longer than half a millennium (500 years)Angels' Blood, Bk 1, ch. 20 Healer * Keir Known Angels who've been in Anshara * Raphael Angels' Blood, Bk 1, ch. 39 * Elena Deveraux Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 * Illium Angels' Blood, Bk 1, ch. 39 * Suyin Archangel's Enigma, Bk 8 ch. 20 Other Details * Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Raphael, Jessamy and Galen speculate whether Alexander fell into Anshara and was was betrayed to an archangelic enemy and murdered—cut into pieces or maybe a burst of Angelfire direct to the heart."Angels’ Dance", Bk 0.4, ch. 11 Raphael's hoping that Illium is old enough to go into Anshara after falling when Uram shredded his wings. He orders Dmitri to forget the bodies—find Elena. Angels' Blood, Bk 1, ch. 36 1. Angels' Blood Raphael goes into Anshara overnight after Elena shot him with her Angel Gun.Angels' Blood, Bk 1, ch. 20 Raphael hopes that Illium is old enough for his body to go into Anshara after his terrible caused by an attack by Uram.Angels' Blood, Bk 1, ch. 36 Illium did go into Anshara and he's up and around, only his feather are growing back like duck feathers—they'll shed in a month replaced by new ones. Raphael recalled a time when he lay broken and too young for Anshara, attacked by his mother. Recovering from Uram, He spent three three months that Raphael lay in a healing coma. The first month, he'd gone so deep that he'd descended below anshara. Angels' Blood, Bk 1, ch. 39 2. Archangel's Kiss The year that Elena spent in Anshara may have dislodged some of her hidden memories of the murders of her sisters' and torture of her mother, allowing them to surface a bit at a time after she wakes. flashbacks get triggered day by day, and fragments of buried memories emerge in her dreams. Raphael dreams of his mother while in Anshara.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Suyin goes into Anshara due to repeated trauma to her wings. She becomes unconscious while escaping with AndromedaNaasir must carry her. Jason takes her to Amanat to be attended to by Keir, who flies there.Archangel's Enigma, Bk 8, ch. 13-15 Keir reports back to Jessamy who report to the Tower that Suyin is in Anshara.Archangel's Enigma, Bk 8, ch. 20 Quotes : "Your coma may have unlocked the same part of your mind as that which opens in immortals duringanshara. It opens memories that have faded over time, until we believe that they are long gone." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 : "Nothing's ever gone." A warm breath across his neck, fingers curling into his chest. ... "We fool ourselves that things fade, but they never do." ... Raphael brushed a hand over that brilliant near-white hair that had hung like a banner over his arm as they fell to earth in Manhattan. Some memories, he thought, were etched in stone. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 : "What do you dream of inanshara?" ... "It's not something spoken of. Each angel's journey is his own." ... Elena's fingers spread over his heart. "I guess it's about confronting your demons." ... "Yes." And then he made a decision he'd never thought he'd make—not since the day he watched Caliane move across the dew-sparkling grass, her feet so light, her voice so clear as she hummed an old lullaby. "I dream of my mother." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 : See Also * Refuge * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Events, Processes and States of Being Category:Powers